Memory of Humility
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: kanda's cousin was a finder until she found out her own dark secret. she finds herself with tyki mikk and sheryl for a while, until komui gets his hands on her. why was she taken and who's side will she choose when the truth is revealed? tyki is willing to save her, but would he return to noah after they show him their true colors as well?
1. leaving

me:ne..kanda. say it.

kanda:like hell. your lazy ass can do it.*turns to leave*

me:*sighs and looks through kanda's journal.*if you dont i will have a little talk with usagi-san..i doubt you wanting him knowing your dirty secret now say it.

kanda:*growls then turns around*akeboshi shiba does not own only owns my cousin and kaiba the punk ass finder. all rights belong to their rightful owners.

me:*smirks and pats kanda on the head.*good boy! maybe now i wont tell the world you read explicit laviallen and sasunaru yaoi oopsies*runs from a demonic kanda* oh damn it! me and my big mouth!

just to clear things up..  
>"talking"<br>"YELLING"  
>'thinking'<br>'_inner noah'_

============================================================================================================================== road looked at tyki and saw tears streaming down his face and she reached out to touch him but he gently swatted her hand away and sighed."no need to touch...they started on their own."he said and she nodded.

"i think im gonna cry again.."jasdero said and blew his nose into the white towel. he sniffled and tears streaked down his face once more.

jasdero held a glass of soda with the chicken that had general cross' hat on it on his head tears still streaming down his face devit sniffled and road sat in the chair and pulled her legs up to her chest, tears running down her face also.

"shall we set up skins farewell party?"road asked, the tears still streaming down her face as continuous as nodded."he was one of us after all."he said and got him a glass of wine.

"a toast...to skin"road said and raised her glass of twins raised their glasses of soda and tyki raised his glass of wine.

"to skin. farewell"they said and sipped their drinks, thinking about skin and everything they had been through together and what they were going to do next.  
>=============================================================================================================== at the black order =============================================================================================================== kaiba the black haired finder was walking down the halls of the black oder HQ when his fellow finder stopped walking behind turned to her only to see tears flowing down her face.<p>

He raised an eyebrow,she never was up but he didnt really was ruthless and overly harsh.  
>"whats wrong?"he decided to ask the older japanese girl.<p>

she looked at him,her nomally emotionless face still intact but her cold icy eyes were laced with confusion. he sighed and looked at her as the tears streamed down her face.

"jeez i know you hate it here but still you dont have to cry about it."he said glared at him and she walked over to the sixteen year old and lifted him up by the collar of his finder coat and lifted him a foot off the ground.

"listen to me,you ignorant little punk. you think this place is the greatness of God but you are stupid to believe love of my life was killed and they didnt do anything to even try and help ! there were exorcists all around and he still was killed. you have no idea how corrupt this place is.i never wanted to be here in the firstplace. they saw both me and another exorcist were compatible to the same innocence and they made me join. i let the other exorcist have it because i loved him. komui asked me if i would take it from him because i was more compatible with it ,and i said no because he was my friend.i bet a peice of scum like you would jump at that chance, now wouldnt you?"she hissed angrilly.

kaiba was shocked,this was the most emotion he had ever seen her didnt want to ever be on the recieving end of it dropped him and he hit the floor,landing on his back and he slowly rose to his feet.

she sneered and walked off to her room leaving the boy in the floor confused, her facial muscle movements and posture showed no sorrow, just anger..  
>=============================================================================================================== she looked around her room and sighed, it was small yes but it fit more to her wasnt one to let people in he died she hasnt let anyone in.<p>

a note slid under her door and she picked it up and placed it on her desk that was beside her pulled the black curtains closed and looked around her was her own safe haven, she had no one to bother her here.

she sat on her black blanketed bed and pulled out a lighter that had a skeleton dressed in a jesters cloak and a bell on the ran her thumb across the engraving and frowned.'the humorless fool'she thought,looking at the design on the was a gift from a close friend. it was specially engraved with that design.

then she flipped open the lighter and picked up the note.'yuki kiryuu'was scrawled in neat handwriting on the neatly folded peice of paper.

she lit the peice of paper on fire and watched as the fire repeatedly licked at her name and quickly turned the paper to ash.

a knock at the door stirred her from her fascination for the sighed and turned and walked over to the door and unlocked it and peeked saw kanda and let him in.

"you were crying..what for?"he asked almost uncaringly."just because you are my little cousin doesnt mean you need to know everything i dont know why i was would you care anyways? you are the superman the one who heals almost instantly. you hate finders so why would you care about me when i am one?"she asked coldly then turned to him and sighed."have you come to train with me?"

kanda narrowed his eyes at her for her snippy remarks then shook his head." moyashi and i have to do something after we eat lunch later.i dont have the time to train right now."he said and looked at the pile of ash in my floor.

"lavi sent another note?"he asked and yuki nodded."he doesnt understand what all you have been through. that shouldnt matter though because he wont last long in the real world acting like that."kanda said then left.

'precisely why i despise those dont give a damn about any one but themselves one reason why i loathe emotion almost as much as i loathe them.'she thought then looked at the lighter once more.

"why couldnt they abandon their self preservation for a moment and save you.."she muttered and ran her thumb across the engraving once more.

_'its not self preservation its just feels good to finally be able to contact have blocked me out since you were ten. and that is just cruel might i add. you need to get out of here. you arent like them. you shouldnt be here. now you should gather your things and go find the ones who are like you. trust me there is no one like you your things and i will tell you where to go. i will be better than this place._'A female voice said within yuki's mind.

"ok..this isnt wierd."yuki mumbled but followed the voice's went to her small closet and pulled out her finders coat and put it she grabbed a small black backpack and put her essential belongings in it:  
>such as her clothes, shampoo conditioner,hairbrush, hair ties, a special belled hair tie kanda gave her, her black nail polish, her makeup and her favorite toy from her childhood. it was a small dark gray stuffed wolf.<p>

she slung the backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the engraved lighter from her desk and walked out of her walked down the long hallways and walked into the cafeteria.

she looked around for a bit until she saw a large pile of empty dishes and kanda with his usual sour expression.  
>she walked over to the table and kanda looked at her boredly as she sat down by allen.<p>

"im you want anything of mine feel free to go into my room and take it.i got everything i really needed,  
>everything in there is up for grabs. not my lighter though it is coming with me. that would never be up for grabs."yuki said then she stood up and turned away,ignoring all the shooked looks and curious whispers she was getting as she walked away.<p>

she made it to the door and lenalee smiled at her."oh hello yuki could you take this to komui for me?"she asked.  
>yuki shook her head and lenalee blinked.<p>

"goodbye exorcist.i am taking my will not see me again.i feel it is of my best interest to leave."  
>yuki said and walked past lenalee who was still confused.<br>-yuki sat up in the hotel room bed and sighed."where to now?"she muttered to herself then looked at a map of spain.  
>"i need to retrieve something from barcelona...it should still be hidden there as long as no one has taken it.<br>if they have i will have to track it down...i really dont feel like using the extra effort to get it back.."  
>she muttered then packed her things back up and walked past the hotel manager and dropped some cash on his desk along with the room key.<p>

she walked outside and walked to the train steped aboard the train and handed the man her ticket.  
>"youre going to barcelona huh?it was as if there had been a war going on out there about a year ago.."the conductor said.<p>

yuki nodded."you have no clue...i was there when it first started then i was thrown into a room by my teammates and they didnt let me out until it was all over so i couldnt do anything to help anyone..most of everyone i knew and cared for were killed.."yuki said and the man frowned,he pitied her.

"you must have lost someone of a great deal of importance to you there.."he said,she nodded once more.  
>"yes i did...he was my best friend and i loved him more than my own life..its sad to think that if i had taken his weapon that it would be me dead right was an exorcist and we were both able to use the same weapon except i had a greater usage rate for it so they wanted me to take it, i refused and now he is dead.."yuki sighed then she went to her seat and left the man behind with a grim look on his face.<p>

one monthlater -  
>yuki sat up and looked out the window as the train began to slow down.'<em>we are here. barcelona,spain<em>'the voice inside yuki's head announced and yuki stood up and got off the train and walked straight towards where the main part of the battle had been fought.

she turned down an ally way and was now lost.'after a month of going from train to train and city to city i still have yet to see anyone you told me to look for..no gentlemanly looking male,no little girl with blue hair,no gremlin looking guy, no big gray hulk, no slutty mistress no no one. where are they?'yuki growled within her mind angrilly.

"so you are looking for the noah clansman...what for may i ask."a white haired boy with five eyes that wore a turban, asked.

yuki turned towards him and narrowed her eyes."what business do you have reading my thoughts shonen?"she hissed at the white haired boy, her onyx eyes sliding shut.

he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her boredly."im a noah..why are you looking for us?"he asked the japanese girl,whose inky black hair reached her waist while in a high ponytail, her ears were peirced all the way up with small rings,she had twin snakebite lip rings, her left side of her nose had a stud peircing,and she had a thin black triangle sliding down her cheekbones from the back of her eyes.

" you may be a noah but im not looking for you.i have no interest in the youngest noah now i will take my leave."  
>she said and walked over through another allyway and vanished.<p>

"hey wait!"he exclaimed chasing after her. he followed her around barcelona, she appeared deep in thought, but what annoyed him was that he couldnt hear her thoughts anymore,as if she were blocking him out. he could hear random skits as if she were talking to someone but nothing more.'can i kill him?he is quite the keeps trying to get inside my head..'she growled in her head and he frowned."why did you come here? yuki kiryuu of edo japan?"he asked

she ignored him and walked towards to a lamppost in the immediate area that they were in.  
>each step she took a small gust of wind swirled around her feet and pebbles and other small random items that were on the ground began to shake and move away from her.<p>

about six steps before she reached the lamp post she began to levitate and walk on the the floated up to the lamp head and reached into it and pulled out a fluttering scrap of cloth.

she held it carefully as she landed back on the ground and the vibrating pebbles stopped gently unwrapped the small scrap of fabric and revealed a small silver bell that looked like the charity bell.

she pulled out a small chain and attached the bell to it and placed it around her neck."why must you follow me to to the one place that kills me the most?huh kanda?" she sighed then a glimmer of metal in the dark of night caught wiselys attention.

"because only daisya and myself knew how much you loved him."he said and stepped out from the nodded and closed her eyes."why did you follow me?and you why are you so intrigued by me?"she asked.

kanda frowned at her and she grit her teeth."i came to bring you back."he said."no i refuse to go back. now you wisely."  
>she said and turned to the turban wearing boy, her hand twitching irritably.<p>

he sighed and distanced himself from her."i am the noah of wisdom...i love to learn and i know most..but what i want to know is which memory are you?"he asked and she smirked sightly.

"i am yuki or as the noah know, jester the memory of ..leave before i have to kill you"  
>she said and her eyes flashed. kanda growled and placed his hand on mugen.<p>

"my cousin is not a noah. if she thinks she is then she will not look like my precious cousin."he growled and within moments he was behind her,mugen drawn and the sharp side was cutting into her shoulder.

her eyes widened as she was pushed down to her knees and long strands of black hair fell around her. time seemed to slow as she heard the belled hair tie ring as it hit the the ground. blood trickled down her shoulder and kanda shoved her against the ground with his foot,ripping out her three facial peircings between the bricks on the ground as he did so, then he grabbed her hair tie and placed it in his pocket.

she tried to push herself to her hands and knees but kanda shoved her back down and shoved mugen into her shouder.  
>she screamed out in pain and wisely stepped foreward to help her but she shook her head and screamed again as kanda rolled her onto her back.<p>

"im sorry but i cant let you join them. they killed daisya not if you truely wanna go to to the noah, i will kill you."he said and yuki glared at him and he narrowed his eyes in response.

"but you didnt do anything to help him either...you see... it all revolves aound selfishness."she said and placed her thumbs, and her middle and pointer fingers on the bell as kanda summoned hells bell began to glow purple as the insects rushed towards wisely and it began to ring and the insects shook then exploded.

she stood up as kanda turned away thinking the insects would finish them off and in a matter of seconds she was standing behind kanda her hand glowing purple and she shoved her arm through his back her hand coming out his chest.

"keep the human side of you, you dont there will be no turning back."kanda said and blood trickled from his mouth and he fell forward as she ripped her arm from his grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to face her as he was losing consciousness due to blood loss.

"you shouldve left when she told you to you may have slaughtered skinn but you wont be able to slaughter her"  
>wisely said, and yuki looked at him.<p>

"the noah of humility hasnt been heard from in that she is back the earl will not let her die again."  
>wisely said then yuki slammed kanda face first onto the ground by his hair then she took mugen and wrapped kanda's dark blue hair around her hand and fisted her hand in it. she grinned, because he had once told her that alma liked his hair long.. she then slid mugen trough it and smirked.<p>

"lets see how you like having your hair cut short... this is only part of my vengence"she hissed and unwrapped the dark blue hair from around her hand and let it fall over kanda's body his hair still reached his shoulders even though she cut off about 2and a 1/2 ft off of his hair.

she sneered at him then walked away, wisely leading the way to their next destination, leaving kanda to die on the same street his best friend, daisya did.


	2. meet the noah clan

sadly i do not own d grayman...all rights go to the mastermind behind the kiryuu is mine though.

with wisely and yuki...  
>=============================================================================================================== "pitiful excuse for a human.."yuki hissed talking about kanda still,as she walked down the streets of madrid,wisely close behind her.<br>he made sure to stay at least five feet behind her now due to the fact she hasnt been the calm collected person she was four days ago.

"wisely go get the noah ,and meet me in segovia, spain.i will be in the alcazar tower. first i need to change out of these rags they make the finders wear and i need to get my hair done.."she said and walked away from him.

he watched as she walked away and he sighed once she was gone,he didnt like how she was so cruel and cold hearted all the time . it unnerved him greatly.

he needed to hurry and gather the noah before he ended up like kanda..he really didnt wanna end up like that.  
>he sighed and walked the opposite direction and went to gather the noah before she killed him.<br>================================================================================================================= where yuki left kanda...(three days earlier)  
>================================================================================================================ "what the!kaiba!dosu!go get komui!"the tall finder,chouza, yelled to the younger finders who nodded and ran to find komui.<p>

they came back minutes later with the purple haired looked at kanda's still form and his eyes had a gaping hole in his chest mugen was withdrawn and tossed carelessly on the ground a few feet away, his long dark blue hair was cut at his shoulder and just dropped onto his body,blood pooled around him and he had lost alot.

"chief komui..i found this over there along with these in his hand"dosu said and pointed to the long ebony locks on the ground a few feet he showed him the belled hairtie and the scrap of black cloth.

"black hair...a scrap of daisya's coat..and yuki's hairtie...this was yuki's doing...we have to find her before something else happens"komui said then rolled kanda over and the males eyes slowly slid open and blood trickled down his chin.

he reached up and pulled komui down to his level so he could speak to him quietly."the noah have her..."kanda said and komuis eyes narrowed.

"why do they need her kanda?"komui asked grit his teeth and more blood trickled over his lips.  
>"she is a noah now..jester , memory of humility has taken my cousin.."kanda said then passed out once more,his head hitting the ground hard and blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.<p>

"damn...jester has broken through yuki's mental barrier..thats not good..her corruption could destroy what little humanity yuki has left.."komui growled and helped chouza pick kanda up.

"we have to think strategy..but first we have to get him into the infirmary..but in the end we will get yuki back...either we get her back alive or dead.."komui said and motioned for the finders to follow him.  
>================================================================================================================== with wisely..<br>=============================================================================================================== "so wisely what didja want us for?"road asked and tyki mikk sat down at the table along with the twins, his brother, the earl, lulu bell, and road.

"yea dero was chasing mr chicken..."jasdero said and devit just shook his head at how idiotic those two sighed and rubbed his temples.

"ok so everyone knows that humility has yet to be heard from correct?the 14th killed off most of the noah and she hasnt been heard from since then.."wisely began and the earl nodded.

"well yes...we all know we have come to terms with the fact that she will not return because the 14th tortured her the most. she loved neah and he betrayed her and tortured her to didnt kill her quickly like the rest of them..he made her suffer as she died just for the fact she loved him."the earl explained and wisley nodded, understanding the situation but not liking it.

tyki sighed and propped his head on his hand boredly."can you get on with it already im bored..."tyki sighed and sheril thumped him on the back of the head roughly."shut up and listen to the lad tyki...if you do he might actually saw something interesting"sheril scolded and wisely sighed.

"then most likely due to his uncanny resemblence to neah tyki would be in danger...although sadly i believe we will all be in danger around her..for if her mannerisms change when she is unsuppressing her noah slightly,then she will most likely try to kill us all."wisely said and all eyes were on him.

"she is alive?"lulubell nodded and wisely nodded. she smiled slightly jester was her inner noah's sister."she already defeated one exorcist in a matter of minutes. kanda yu to be wouldnt leave so she threatened him then he ran at her and sliced into her shoulder and now she has an injured shoulder and her hair is about three inches longer than devits..i believe she killed him with the first move but she wanted him to suffer so she slammed him face first into the ground then cut his hair like he did hers...they both cherished their hair and now its gone they are both suffering and jester is unstable.  
>she told me to gather you all and take you to segovia, spain and we need to get into the alcazar tower. road if you would please open a door to the alcazar tower..."wisely asked and she nodded, competely intrigued by what he had just told them.<p>

she opened the gates to spain and they walked through and straight into the tower walked inside and saw a figure sitting at a table similar to the one they just walked away from.

"please sit i couldnt have the guests standing now could i? that would be rather rude."a maid said and pulled out the earl chuckled,the maid was an akuma.

They sat down and a woman walked in wearing a hoodie dress that was similar to a jester's outfit, it had the cowl and all,she wore a black tank top under the hoodie dress, black skinnies under the hoodie dress,black knee high combat styled boots over the skinnies,she had onyx eyes and she reached into her pockets and pulled out a lighter and she ran her thumb over it.

the lighter had an engraving of a skeleton jester with a bell on the cowl."hello..my name is sheril..what is yours my lovely lady?"he asked and wisely shook his head, the man was predictable..always after the ladies.

"as usual brother...straight for the ladies, even though you are married" tyki sighed and she looked at him and sneered."why is he here! the fourteenth?"she hissed and she grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"tyki!" road screamed and was about to run over to them but her father grabbed woman faltered when road screamed tyki.  
>"you arent the 14th...but you are instead tyki mikk..well thats almost as took everything from me."<br>she hissed and tyki looked at her confused until he saw something glimmer around her reached for it and she bit his hand.

"you shall not touch his bell! you took him from me and now youare trying to take his innocence from me too.  
>you cant have charity bell..it is mine now!"she hissed and tyki's eyes widened.<p>

"i thought that name sounded familiar...charity bell...you despise me for what he himself he would have let me pass you would still have your precious exorcist. but he attacked me multiple times.i really didnt want to have to kill him..but he was cocky and ignorant and he deserved what he got.."tyki said then felt her arm move and before he knew it he had a hunting knife to his neck and she was furious.

"yuki-chan..dont hurt him he is extremely inconsiderate at times"the earl said and she glared at him from the corner of her eyes and she threw the knife at him and it implanted itself into the wall behind him.

a line of blood trailed across his face and road gasped as the girls skin turned gray and her eyes became rimmed with spikes of blue around black.

she smiled and removed her hand from tyki's throat."gome.i hate what you did..but for some reason i cant make myself kill you oh joy..now how about i entertain my guests?you all seem so tense..im going to apologize for my ..if every one is calmed down.."  
>she said and wisely looked at her wearily."your mannerisms do change..similar to tyki but different.<br>you show alot more of the more appropriate emotions im guessing.."he said and she nodded,then began to sing.

"_soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite._  
><em>ikizuku haine nakane hono o hitotsu futatsuto.<em>  
><em>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao.<em>  
><em>daichini tarura ikusenno yume,yume.<em>  
><em>ginno hiyomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga.<em>  
><em>ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo.<em>  
><em>watashiha inorituzukeru.<em>  
><em>mou kakonnokotoni ai"<em>  
>she sang everyones eyes knew the 14ths melody by moved with the music as she eyes slid shut and she sat down and began to play the piano.<p>

_"soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite._  
><em>ikizuku haine nakane hono o hitotsu futatsuto.<em>  
><em>ukabu fukurami itoshii tarura ikusenno yume,yume.<em>  
><em>ginno hiyomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga.<em>  
><em>ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo.<em>  
><em>watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo tsunaidateni kisuwo"<em>  
>she sang then opened her eyes and smiled.<p>

"you know the 14ths melody..how is that?"the earl asked and she smirked an the cowl fell fom her head and tyki's eyes features were clearly shown inner noah became agitatedand wanted out but he wouldnt let him have control."no joyd..."he muttered a hand covering his face.

"the 14ths melody?no you must be mistaken..thats my song..he just listened to jester sing it so many times you play the ark piano if you havent noticed, that is jesters voice."she said then turned to tyki and saw he was haveing trouble with joyd.

she stood up from her place in the corner by the piano and walked over to wisely and he confirmed her suspicions.  
>"joyd-san..let tyki be..he is under enough stress as is..he doesnt need you going on about me also."<br>she said and tyki's eyes widened and he began to relax.

"well..i think that tyki wiselyand sheril should travel with her from now on until she gets used to being one of us."the earl said a hidden meaning behind his words that tyki sheril and wisely caught onto instantly.

they nodded and the others left through roads ark door. tyki and sheril turned to her and they sighed."so what is on our list of things to do tonight?"sheril asked, implying something dirty to glared at him.

she pulled out her lighter and another cig and she stuckit in her mouth and lit it."iwould play poker with you three but i only play a certain type of and i would play all the time, and no not strip poker sheril. the rules were you played for all or nothing. after the first four rounds the fifth round winner got all the we could go out and see if there is anyone to bother..or i could just go train with my abilities to perfect them"she said,taking a drag from her cig.

"how about we hold of on all that for tomorrow's assignment."tyki said taking the cigarette from in between her lips and put it between his own and walked eyed him curiously then he stopped.

"someone such as yourself shouldnt mess yourself up by smoking."he said then walked into a smirked and sheril was about to make another move on her but she sighed and turned to him.

"im 19 and you are like 30 something..im not im not easilly im not going to be looking for a relationship anytime soon.i wish to dwell on the fact that both my past love and present love killed by torture and one by his stupidity which cost him his life "she said and walked away leaving sheril dissapointed.

wisely shook his head as he walked by him."father, mother would be mad if she knew you were acting like a pedofile when you werent at home."wisely said and sheril chuckled.

"it doesnt help that i have a beautiful daughter and a drop dead sexy brother, now does it?"sheril asked his adopted son, who looked at him oddly.

"there is seriously something wrong with you think your own little brother is drop dead sexy, and i dont wanna know about what you think of me for that matter. thats why i choose to stay out of your mind..my own father freaks me out ..goodnight father and try not to bother yuki or she will kill you if jester has receded is cold she is like a demon she reflects on what she has seen throughout her life. she cares for no one is cold hearted and uncaring by will not hesitate to kill you me or tyki.  
>thats why we have to be careful around her." wisely said, then he thought he saw someone standing in a nearby hall but there was no one there.<p>

"i suppose so..goodnight wisely."sheril said and went to find him a room to sleep wisely followed what the others had decided to do moments later.

"so thats what they truely think about me?i cant say they arent right..because what he said is true, but at least i have more restraint than a demon."yuki sighed then grabbed her lighter from the table and turned to go to bed but tyki stepped in her path with an apologetic look.

"not everyone has the same opinions you know..wisely just has a higher iq so he thinks he knows everything.  
>but the truth is he is just as confused about all this as you let what he said get to you."tyki said then let her pass.<p>

"goodnight...just know i cant hate you for who you are but for what you did, also just know i hate daisya because he was just like neah,i loved them and they killed me...one by torture and one by his own mistakes."she said then walked into her room.


	3. kidnapped

I do not own d grayman. Only yuki...

Yuki pov.

I glared at the pictures of Tyki and sheril that hung on the walls of the alcazar tower now. Somehow they had worked their way in during the five months I've known them.

Wisely walked up behind me and he chuckled. "keep out of my mind brat..." I sighed looking at the silver haired seventeen years old.

"That's man yuki. Besides its obvious that you like both Tyki and sheril. That's kinda sic though they are brothers… and sheril is married and happy in his own storybook life." Wisely said and I laughed.

"Apparently not happy enough if he keeps trying to flirt with me almost every moment of the day." I laughed and wisely laughed too.

"I guess he has womanizing issues..." wisely said and I nodded and patted the boy on the head.

"Hey shonen... im going out to get tyki something for his birthday and I need to get sheril something too since he pouted me to death since I forgot his birthday." I sighed slightly smiling remembering sheril's kicked puppy look when I had forgotten his birthday.

Wisely's eyes widened as I walked out. I ignored his pleas of "don't go! You just tried to kill bak chang last month! They will still be after you!" he yelled but I kept walking.

'You baka…. You should've listened…. Now look what you did.' Jester growled. I ran my fingertips over the cold metal of the two stopwatches I held within my palms.

One had a tease with spades on its wings engraved into the illustrious silver. The other had a cross with barbed wire wrapped around it engraved into the metal.

I ran my thumbs across the cold metal and smiled sadly. I just made a huge mistake. I placed the stopwatches back in the small box and closed my eyes as the exorcists stepped out.

I saw Allen walker. Lena lee. Arystar krory. Noise Marie. Kanda. And lavi. I sighed and a wicked grin crossed my face and my skin turned gray, crosses forming on my forehead and one on the hollow of my neck, and one on the bottom of each wrist.

"Hello… nice to see you're still alive and that I didn't kill you before." I laughed seeing kanda with short hair.

Apparently kanda wasn't having as good a family reunion that I was aww how saddening. I shrugged and placed my hands on the bell around my neck.

It snapped off the chain and my eyes widened. " what the…" I started when it shattered. The metallic dust landed on my hands and formed a metal butterfly on the back of each.

They began to flutter their wings and they let out a high pitched noise each time their wings flapped. It absorbed into my palm and my hand began to bleed for a moment.

I smirked and held my hand out and there were holes in the bottom of my hands. " well look at that…it evolved" I laughed and Allen ran at me and pulled his sword and tried to hit me with it.

I grabbed him by the head, my hands over his ears and I released a sound wave into each ear. His ears began to bleed and I kicked him away and he hit the wall unconscious.

Sound waves erupted from my feet, levitating me off the ground. I tried to get away but metal strings wrapped around me and pulled me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard and I coughed up blood due to the impact. It sent a brick turning up and into my abdomen.

I grit my teeth due to the pain and I placed a hand on my stomach, then it was ripped away and I was hoisted into the air by the same metallic strings from earlier.

Marie moved his pointer finger and then I felt it. The wire touched my neck and then he pulled it tighter. I was losing air and fast.

I bet I looked like a fish out of water as my lungs began to burn due to lack of oxygen and my throat began to hurt due to the sharp metal threads digging into my neck.

My eyes went wide as the box dropped from my hand and its contents spilled out with the resonate sound of metal hitting brick.

The stopwatches popped open and revealed the engravings on the insides. The one with the tease was tyki's and inside it said 'to Tyki. From yuki with as much emotion as I can give.' The other said the same thing but had sheril's name.

Kanda walked over to me and smirked. "Can you guess where you are going?" he asked as lenalee helped Allen up. Then he drug mugen across my exposed skin, cutting it deeply so it would bleed profusely. After a pool of blood formed on the ground he grabbed my roll of gauze and wrapped it loosely, he really didn't care about me and I coughed up blood then spat it on his face.

I grit my teeth as the darkness began to consume me." I won't let you do anything to me. Jester won't allow it."I snapped then with the last amount of breath I had I screamed. I screamed for the ones who could save me. 'Tyki! Sheril! Wisely! Help me please!' was the last thought I had before everything went black.

Wisely jolted up at the sound of a scream. "Wisely what is it?" sheril asked walking into the room. Wisely's eyes went wide.

"You didn't hear it? You didn't hear yuki scream for us? She needs our help! TYKI come on yuki is in trouble!" wisely yelled and ran out the front door of the tower.

Tyki and sheril ran out behind him. They followed him to where he heard the scream from. All that was left now was a large pool of blood and a small box, which wisely picked up almost instantly.

The chains draped over his hands and he grit his teeth. He turned to sheril and Tyki. "The exorcists have her…she came to get you this." He said and held out the stop watches to the brothers.

Tyki took the one with the tease and sheril took the one with the cross and barbed wire. They opened them and grit their teeth.

They put the watches on their belt loops and narrowed their eyes. "We have to get her back… no matter what the cost. The earl is going to have our heads for this…we let his daughter get kidnapped..." Tyki growled and they took off to edo where the earl was currently residing.

When they got there road had a knowing look on her face." You are going to die…let's get this over with." She said and they followed her to the earl.

"So you have allowed the exorcists to regain custody of my daughter…how inconvenient. You must get her back or I will murder you. Now take this little toy I made. If it comes in contact innocence then the accommodator will be paralyzed." The earl said and tossed the bottle of powder at the three males.

"You better save her sheril. Tyki. If you don't I will make sure you never get the chance to tell my daughter how you really feel for her. You won't even touch her. And to think she spent my money to get you two something for your birthday and this is how you let he live? In a jail cell where they torture her? It's sick really now go get her. " the earl growled and road opened a door to get them as close as she could to the order.


End file.
